trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Kober
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Crystal City game *'Number of Members:' some billion or so. *'Nature of Members:' 2.2 meter bipedal ursoniods. They are placental mammals. Kober are related to the Bendarri, an offshoot group from early in the star travel period. *'Organization:' Clan and Super clan. *'Government:' A gentle ad-hocracy. They have a group of elders that are recognized for being more competent than usual that are heavily listened to. *'Culture:' Yes and more please. Koiber are very into song and dance, and flash mob like dances are known to break up almost anywhere. Everyone seems to know the words and moves. They are highly affectionate and will hug anyone. While they are not known for clothing, they are heavily furred, they keep sex in private. Kober mark their fur with nanites that change the color. The markings, on the abdomen and breasts, either gender, indicate clan and status, often profession. If you know the code you can read a Kober's place in society. The Federation, mostly the Free Green community has taken to the nanites as a way of differing between often similar faces, even cell sisters, a too common occurrence with Green Parthenogenesis. Once done it stays until changed. *'Game Role:' To get coffee out of Jay's nose *'World Role:' That life thing happening. *'Relative Influence:' Minor, great in their region *'Public or Secret?:' Public, but out of the way and not well known. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Make friends of everyone. *'Relative Wealth:' Decent. *'Race Advantages:' Post Galactic technology. *'Special Abilities:' Light Psions mostly. Empathy and low end telepathy is all they have demonstrated. *'Race disadvantages:' They are really pained by violent, uncaring people. It actually causes them physical pain. *'Relations:' Federation: Light Alliance and looking at more. Trantorian Empire: Wary, no official presence. They are painful people. *'Area of Operation:' Spinward of the Far Sector. *'Headquarters Location:' Karolot -10.7/-18.1 *'Public Face:' Let's be Friends *'Notable Members:' Suni: Female diplomat that was spokesperson for the diplomats at first contact. Commodore Comi: Of Caring Star Command. Was part of the negotiation fleet the Naddrizeny tried to jump in bad faith. *'History of the Race:' Kober have been a sentient species for they estimate 500,000 years. They started keeping history twice in that period, the first time only fragments remain. The second time it took. They had a slow by steady technological rise to star travel, with a number of plateaus along the way. Somewhere during this period they became psions. Violent people because hurtful and where bred out of the species. No one would get near them. Their entry into interstellar space was remarkably peaceful. They conquered no one and dissuaded the violent from trying the same on them. Peaceful, not pacifistic. They can be ruthless in defense. If there is going to be pain, make it quick. The Kober never made the DiSodium jump. They discovered what they could around them, developed extremely detailed subspace telescopes, and retired to make their world a peaceful and beautiful place to love and live. This was the case when the USS Crystal City discovered them. They are engaged with the Federation, and disprove of the Trantorian Empire. Category:Races Category:Political Units Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Epiphany Trek